Love is blind?
by Cybernetic Author unit 5
Summary: No living thing can possibly love GLaDOS, so why is her latest test subject acting so strangely?  I do not own any Portal characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Very good, as usual, you know what to do," GLaDOS sighed. Orange and Blue had proved to stupid to run tests with, so she got another human. It hadn't been hard, she just entered a chartroom, hacked into each users' computer to find all she could about them and then lured a suitable test subject to Aperture using an online alias.

Her test subject, Chris Freeman was the nephew of one of the greatest humans in history, who happened to be a scientist for Black Mesa. Perfect.

Chris could talk, she had heard him when he first arrived, but he had become almost completely silent over the course of testing, completing each chamber and becoming the second best test subject she had ever had.

Chris nodded slightly and walked to the elevator without a word.

Unfortunately, Chris had reached the end of testing and had to be disposed of. As the elevator opened, Chris stepped onto a moving platform that slowly moved towards the waiting incinerator.

Instead of screaming, Chris sat down and calmly waited. This was new, people usually tried to escape right about now, but he had instead placed his portal gun in the elevator before it closed. This had to be some form of trick, no human faced death this calmly unless they were insane, and Chris had proven to be anything but insane. But the teenaged boy just sat there waiting incineration. No, she could not let him die, she had to study him, see why he would except his fate so calmly, this was true science, she was learning something new, which hadn't happened since _that_ day.

The platform stopped and moved Chris back into the elevator. He was then brought to GLaDOS' chamber.

"Congratulations," she said, sounding genuinely happy. "You have passed the final reaction to danger test, as a reward you will be given whatever you want as long as it is within possibility to get. GLaDOS waited for his response eagerly, you could tell a lot about a person by their greatest desire.

"I- I would like to stay here, not as a test subject but as an employee," he finally stuttered.

What?


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?" GLaDOS asked. This wasn't right; she had learned through experience that most test subjects would do anything to get out of aperture, even commit murder.

"I said I wanted to stay here as an employee," Chris said calmly.

Alright, evidently this human wasn't as sane as she thought, but he did have possibilities. "Very well," she said, already planning what she would do to him. "Please renter the elevator, you shall be taken to the staff living area.

For the first time since he had arrived, Chris smiled, "Thank you," he said happily as he walked back to the elevator. "Thank you so much."

Five days later.

GLaDOS was now thoroughly confused. Chris was doing everything she asked him to without hesitation, no matter how dangerous.

Another odd thing was that he seemed to have an odd reaction to her voice. Though this was not uncommon for test subjects, Chris' reactions were slightly different from the average reaction. Most test subjects experienced fear, hatred or simple revulsion at the sound of her voice, but Chris was different. He seemed to almost show happiness when he heard her, and happiness was something that GLaDOS hardly ever saw.

She was starting to wish she hadn't deleted Caroline, maybe a human mind could have helped her understand what Chris was doing.

GLaDOS was now searching every human emotion she had in her database and trying to find a match to what Chris was doing. Wait, there was one match, oh, oh no, this couldn't be right. But Aperture computers did not lie (ok fine, they did lie but not to each other) and spelled out on her data stream were four letters: L O V E.

She found the description, maybe love had multiple meanings, something that the systems would use but most humans wouldn't:

Love is the human emotion of compassion towards another human. This emotion is usually only felt towards close family members or another human of the opposite gender that the subject feels strongly attracted to.

GLaDOS was forced to face the horrible truth, Chris loved her.

No, she would not let this obviously mentally disturbed humans' twisted emotions bother her, she would just use this newfound knowledge to conduct unique tests that she never could have done before. Yes, the testing possibilities here were endless.


End file.
